Three-dimensional (3D) images are more stereoscopic and vivid than two-dimensional (2D) images, and therefore can present viewers with an immersive feeling. At present, users view 3D images mainly through 3D glasses.
In the related art, a pair of 3D glasses comprises 3D lenses, a power supply component and a control component. The 3D lenses are generally liquid crystal lenses, and the control component is configured to control the power supply component to apply voltage onto the 3D lenses, so that the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layers of the 3D lenses deflect. Thus, light penetrates through the liquid crystal layers and exits from the 3D lenses.
During the process of implementing the present disclosure, at least following problems have been found in the related art: the 3D glasses in the related art comprise 3D lenses, a power supply component and a control component, and the power supply component needs to be controlled to apply voltage onto the 3D lenses. Therefore, the cost of the 3D glasses is relatively high.